when all else fails, blame the youngest
by tinystarkitten
Summary: DISCONTINUED gravitation naruto crossover. the push of a wrong button sends the members of Bad Luck to Konoha. And it's all Fujisaki's fault! What will the band do in a ninja world? wait and see. title subject to change. pairings are all the obvious ones
1. the push of a button

SMOLY HOKES! Is this ANOTHER crossover I'm writing? Just to tell you, all my crossover fics reserve the right to be crack-ish at times (Everyone who has read my .Hackfull metal alchemist crossover should know that). Just so you know and don't get all Oo all the time.

Expect frequent changes between the names Suguru and Fujisaki.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konohagakure village and Lord Hokage was doing... stuff... around his house. As he passed his weird little crystal ball thingy, he saw three figures. Upon closer inspection, he saw that they were three young men dressed in odd clothes. The old man cocked and eyebrow and continued with whatever he was doing, as the young men seemed to pose no threat. They didn't even appear to be ninja anyway.

* * *

"It still needs something." Fujisaki puzzled.

"Eh?" Hiro asked.

"The music, it just still needs something." The sixteen-year-old replied.

"Like what kind of something?" Shuichi asked, walking over to the synth and examining it.

Suguru straightened his back and stood in a manner that would make one think that he was actually important.

"I have no clue." he announced. Shuichi and Hiro fell anime style.

"Well, if you can't figure it out let's try playing the song again." Hiro suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Shuichi said happily. He reached for the microphone as Hiro picked up his guitar and Fujisaki placed his hands over the keys of his synth.

"Go!" Hiro commanded. Suguru nearly started playing, but stopped suddenly.

"Didn't you hear me?" Hiro asked the teen impatiently.

"I just thought of something." He replied.

"Did you figure out what's missing?" Shuichi asked excitedly.

"Where are Mr. K and Mr. Sakano?" Fujisaki asked.

"I think K said he was going to get a drink or something and Sakano got nervous for us again and went to the bathroom. I think." Shuichi answered, scratching his head.

"You think?" Hiro muttered sarcastically.

"Why did you want to know?" Shuichi asked his teenage band mate.

"I just wanted to clear it up for the readers." Fujisaki informed him in a know-it-all voice.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Hiro asked, holding up his guitar and grinning.

"Right." Suguru and Shuichi said in unison. They got into place and started playing the music as if there was an audience in front of them instead of them just rehearsing before their gig (which was in a few hours). Shuichi belted it out, hitting every note perfectly and beautifully. Hiro played the guitar like he had been born playing the damn thing. Fujisaki's fingers danced around the keys with the grace of a ballerina. But the ballerina apparently tripped as the young man's hands fell onto the thing, producing a very sour note. The other twos' heads snapped to his direction.

"Argh, this damn thing. It's just not doing it right." He grumbled, curling his fingers to make fists. Hiro and Shuichi walked over to him and looked at the synth.

"Yeah, I heard it this time." Hiro confirmed.

"Hey, what's this?" Shuichi asked, pointing to a rather large, red button. Fujisaki looked at it.

"I don't know. I've never touched the thing before." He admitted.

"Hey, I bet if you push it it'll add whatever it is that's missing from the music." Shuichi suggested happily.

"What if it screws up the synth though?" Suguru assumed.

"What if it doesn't?" Hiro argued.

"Come on Fujisaki, it's worth a try." Shuichi encouraged.

"Well..." Suguru reached for the button, but stopped.

"Quit hesitating!" Hiro shouted and playfully pushed Fujisaki's arm, causing him to push the button.

…

K came back a few minutes later, but found an empty stage.

* * *

"You're serious?" Sakura asked, a little disbelievingly.

"SWEET!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"..." Sasuke said nothing.

"Yeah, that's right. You three get the day off. Have fun." Kakashi told his subordinates before turning on his heel and leaving.

"What an idiot." Sasuke said after Kakashi was out of earshot. "Just because he's reached a suspenseful part in his smut book, he gives us the day off so he doesn't have to deal with us. _And_ after making us wait for an extra half hour." Normally, one would translate that into a complaint, but the way Sasuke said it would make one realize that he actually had a point.

Awkward silence...

"So Sasuke... since we have the day off, why not spend the day together. You and me." Sakura finally spoke up.

"No, that's okay." Sasuke said unemotionally. Sakura pouted slightly. Seeing that she was upset, Naruto put a consoling arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay Sakura." He said soothingly. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll spend the day with you."

"Get... off... of... me..." Sakura told him, venom in her voice. Naruto's arm snapped to his side.

Sakura's head turned to face Sasuke and she began to say something to him, but before any words came out, she saw that he had walked off.

"Sasuke, wait up!" She called, chasing after him.

"Eh? Hey, wait! Sakura!" Naruto shouted, chasing after the girl who was chasing after angsty boy.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER!**

Sasuke winced when Sakura finally caught up to him and pounced on him.

"Hey." She said breathing heavily. He was about to tell her to get off when Naruto came galloping up.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted before jumping on her. With the weight of Sakura _and_ Naruto, Sasuke's knees buckled and he fell face first into the dirt.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked, worry in her voice. She then turned on the blonde boy. "Naruto you fat lard, look what you did now!" She scolded.

"So what, Sasuke can't hold a few extra pounds?" Naruto muttered under his breath. Luckily, Sakura didn't hear him.

"Thanks a lot." Sasuke said to Naruto sarcastically. He stood up and spit out some dirt.

Just then, screaming was heard. But it wasn't from anyone in the town, it was coming from the sky. The three looked up to see three figures falling and they watched as they fell through the sky and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

Yep yep. Told ya it'd be crack-ish. Just to warn you all (again) people will seem out of charecter at times (primarily Naruto and Hiro in this case). I'll try not to make them like that all the time. I WANT people to read this! 


	2. where are YOU from?

Yeah, just to tell you all, I've only read Naruto up to book six and Gravitation up to book four. I have seen all of the Gravitation anime, however, and so my story will be based mostly upon what I have learned about gravitation from the anime.

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" Hiro asked, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Ouch... pain..." Suguru muttered, also sitting up. He winced at his movement.

"..." Shuichi said nothing. Hiro and Fujisaki looked at their band mate and found that he was unconscious.

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked them, walking over. Naruto and Sasuke followed; Sasuke only out of interest.

"Yeah, I think so." Hiro answered, attempting to stand up, but found the movement too painful and so he stayed sitting.

"No bones broken." Fujisaki simply said.

"Wha?" Shuichi was starting to wake up. As he opened his eyes and sat up, Naruto blushed.

_She's really pretty._ He thought.

"Uh, hi!" The fox boy greeted, suddenly appearing by his side. Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, but Naruto cut him off.

"So, you're obviously new here. Do you want me to give you a _special_ tour of the village? It's by the best ninja here." He offered, smiling in what he thought was a suave manner. Shuichi recognized the smile, He had seen Hiro use it on many girls in the past.

"Oh, well thank you very much for the offer, but I'm afraid that I already have a boyfriend." The pink-haired man chuckled.

Upon hearing Shuichi's voice, Naruto froze. He was a _guy?_ He certainly didn't look like a guy. And... Did he say that he had a _boyfriend?_ So not only was he a guy, but he was a _gay_ one as well? Finally stringing everything together, Naruto realized he had just fallen in love with a gay guy for an instant.

"Sorry." Naruto said in a small voice, stepping away from the three. _That was embarrassing._ He thought.

"Anyway," Fujisaki spoke up, trying to change the subject, "Do know where we are?" He managed to stand up as did Hiro and Shuichi (Shuichi had to be dragged up).

"This is Konohagakure village - the village that hides in the leaves – of the Fire country." Sasuke spoke up. The band looked at him; they hadn't even noticed he was there.

"Konohagakure? Fire country?" Shuichi repeated, obviously confused beyond belief.

"Yeah. Where are you guys from? Those are certainly are interesting clothes you're wearing. Especially you with the pink hair." Sakura said.

Shuichi blinked realizing that she was talking about him. He looked down at his clothes and saw that he wearing a black belly shirt, black shorts, his yellow and orange short-sleeved jacket/trench coat thing (A/N: I have no idea what the hell it is XP), and his fingerless gloves. It was the same thing he was wearing earlier.

"Why is it so 'interesting'?" He asked her, looking slightly offended.

"I've just... never seen anything quite like it. At least not on a guy." Sakura told him, looking him up and down.

"Well I like it!" Shuichi said, stomping a foot on the ground.

"Whatever." Sakura said casually. Her eyes took in his outfit one more time.

"Ow!" Suguru exclaimed suddenly, clutching his knee. Everyone looked at him.

"What happened?" Hiro asked.

"I just shifted my weight to my other leg." Fujisaki told him, rolling up his pant leg past his knee. A significant amount of blood was oozing from his knee.

"OH MY GOD! FUJISAKI, YOU NEED A DOCTOR ASAP!" Shuichi exclaimed at the sight. Suguru slapped him lightly.

"Calm down Mr. Shindou, it's just a scrape." He told the singer.

"But didn't you see what the authoress wrote? She said 'a significant amount'!" Shuichi yelled, panicking.

"IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" Fujisaki shouted, stopping him in his tracks.

"He's right. It isn't." Sasuke said, suddenly appearing next to Suguru and examining his knee. "You might want to wrap it up though. You could still get an infection."

"Sasuke, you're so smart!" Sakura squealed.

"Well, I don't have any bandages on me at the moment..." Fujisaki said, staring at his wound.

"So? Tear off a piece of that jacket." Sasuke told him, raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT! Do you know how much this cost? Not to mention it was a Christmas present from Tohma Seguchi!" Suguru exclaimed.

"I don't give a rat's ass." Sasuke said simply, standing up. "And you say 'Tohma Seguchi' like I know him or something."

"Well yeah! Everyone knows who my cousin is!" Suguru shouted, although he was calming down a bit.

"I don't. And I don't care." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?" Shuichi exclaimed, "Everybody knows Mr. Seguchi! He was the keyboardist for Nittle Grasper until they broke up! Then he became president of NG records! And now just recently, Grasper has reformed and he's still the keyboardist!" Shuichi was now resembling Sakano having a panic attack.

"Once again, I don't care." Sasuke said simply walking away.

"Wait up Sasuke!" Sakura called, chasing after him again.

"Hey, blondie." Hiro said before Naruto could go chasing after Sakura.

"Yes?" the fox boy asked, facing the three.

"Any idea where we could get our friend some medical attention?" Hiro asked, gesturing toward Fujisaki.

"Well, you could come to my house I guess." Naruto offered.

"Okay. Just show us the way." Hiro said.

A long while later, the group made to Naruto's house. It was really only a short walk from their previous location to their current one, but falling from the sky takes a lot out of one. Especially when that person has another person hanging from them because they have a bloody knee.

"Here we are. Sorry about the mess." Naruto apologized. He had a right to. The house was messier than the time when Shuichi went missing for a day right before a gig and Sakano was so panicked, that he spun until that whole floor of the building was unrecognizable. Yeah. Naruto's house was worse than that.

Suguru found a chair and sat down.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said then disappeared. He came back moments later with bandages and started wrapping Fujisaki's knee.

"Is he going to live?" Shuichi asked once Naruto was finished.

"Well duh. I once stabbed myself in the hand and I'm still alive." He told him. "And I've gotten eaten a snake and I've nearly died a few times and-"

"Thank you." Fujisaki cut him off before he could keep going.

"No problem. So... where are you guys from anyway?" Naruto asked the three.

"Tokyo." Shuichi answered.

"Never heard of it." Naruto responded, putting the bandages away.

"You've never heard of Tokyo?" the pink haired man asked disbelievingly.

"Well, we've never heard of this town." Hiro pointed out.

_I wonder where exactly this place is._ Fujisaki thought to himself.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Sakano cried spinning in panic. "THE CONCERT'S IN TWO HOURS! AND WE CAN'T JUST CANEL! WHAT'LL THE FANS THINK?"

"Sakano!" K barked. The man stopped spinning to find a gun in his face. "I don't know where they could've gone. But you need to calm down. You're going to throw up if you keep spinning, anyway."

"Yes sir." Sakano said. K started to put his gun down, but then the bespectacled man grabbed it. "Shoot me now." He begged. "They're not going to show up and so my life might as well end because I'm going to get fired."

K jerked his gun out of Sakano's grip.

"Don't you touch my ." He warned, turning and holding his gun protectively.

"How out of character..." Sakano said quietly to himself before continuing to spin.


	3. fangirls

"Sasuke! Wait up!" Sakura called, running to catch up to her love.

"Why are you following me? We have the day off, remember?" Sasuke asked, not looking back at the girl.

"Well..." Sakura didn't really have an excuse that didn't require her to confess her feelings. "I... Iwantedtoknowwhatyouthinkofthosethreeguys!" She finally blurted out.

"You mean those people that fell out of the sky in a Mary Sue fashion?" Sasuke queried, still not looking at Sakura.

"Y-yeah." She confirmed, unknowingly walking closer to Sasuke with each step.

"Well here's my opinion: They're all freaks. The pink haired one is immature, the green haired one is a spoiled brat, and the red haired one... well, I'm sure he's weird too." He concluded, realizing that Hiro hadn't said enough to be judged properly.

"Oh, um, cool." Sakura said; obviously she hadn't been paying attention. She had however managed to get so close to Sasuke's back that if he were to turn around...

Sasuke suddenly turned around for no particular reason and found his lips almost-but-not-quite touching Sakura's.

"GAH!" he exclaimed, jumping back a foot. "Dammit Sakura, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"EEE! My first kiss! From Sasuke! I'm so happy that I could die!" She squealed, jumping up and down like the little fan girl that she is.

"We didn't kiss!" Sasuke shouted, blushing.

"My first kiss, my first kiss, lalalalalala." The girl was now skipping in a circle.

"Our lips didn't even touch!" Sasuke continued.

"Ooh, wait'll Ino hears about this!"

"Will you shut up?" Sasuke exclaimed, pouncing on Sakura and tackling her to the ground.

"UCHIHA!" a voice from within the trees suddenly shouted.

**MEANWHILE!**

"So, where exactly is this place?" Fujisaki asked after being patched up by Dr. Uzumaki, M.D.

"Weren't you paying attention? This is Konohagakure village." Naruto answered.

"Well yes, I caught that, but where exactly _is_ Konohagakure village?" The green-haired teenager questioned.

"In the fire country." Naruto answered.

"But where is the Fire Country?" Shuichi piped up, stroking his non-existent goatee. Naruto sighed and dove into the pile of miscellaneous crap behind him. After a few minutes, he popped back up and walked over to his table where he laid down a map.

"Right here is the fire country." Naruto circled a large area with his finger. "And this-" he pointed to a spot within the circle, "is Konoha. Get it?"

"Okay!" Shuichi exclaimed. "But just one question: where is Japan?"

"You idiot! Didn't you look at the map? Those continents are nothing like Earth's so we're in a different world!" Suguru shouted, grabbing Shuichi by the collar and shaking him.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Mumbled Hiro from somewhere to their left. The three looked over to see that the red head had fallen asleep in an unusually large bean bag chair.

"Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to randomly fall asleep around here, not you Hiro!" Shuichi exclaimed, turning into a chibi.

"Whoa! How do you do that?" Naruto asked, picking up the mini-singer in fascination.

"Do what?" Shuichi asked, suddenly returning to normal. The fox boy, no longer able to hold the man's weight, fell over backwards, the singer falling on top of him.

"Oh... My..." Suguru said at the sight. Even Hiro was awake enough to notice the position that Shuichi and Naruto were in. He merely cocked an eyebrow.

The older man was lying on top of the boy, their lips touching. Naruto's arms were above his head while Shuichi had one hand behind Naruto's neck and the other placed on the boy's thigh. The leg that wasn't pinned down was touching Shuichi's.

"Shuichi! Yuki's going to be really pissed off if finds you're cheating on him." Hiro muttered before rolling over to fall back asleep.

"GAH!" Naruto wiggled out from under Shuichi, blushing madly. This was the kind of thing that they didn't teach you to prepare for in the ninja academy.

"Oops, sorry about that." Shuichi laughed nervously, placing a hand behind his head and sweat dropping.

"I-I don't swing that way! L-leave me alone!" Naruto shouted, backing away from Shuichi like he was a large germ.

"What are you, some kind of homophobe?" Shuichi asked, sound very offended.

"No, just... just stay away from me." Naruto was now clear across the room, backed up against the wall.

"Mmm... but you look so hot, little boy." Shuichi teased, smiling mischievously. Naruto's eyes widened in fear and he let out a small whimper.

"Haha! I'm just kidding. You're way too young for me kid. Besides, like Hiro said, Yuki'd kill me if he thought I was cheating on him." Shuichi laughed. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Well, okay. But please stop calling me 'kid'. My name's... Uzumaki Naruto!" He announced, posing as if he were Alex Armstrong from Fullmetal Alchemist.

"You're named after a type of ramen?" Fujisaki asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto nodded and smiled proudly.

"Well, my name is Shindou Shuichi. And these are my band mates: Fujisaki Suguru," He indicated Fujisaki who nodded, "and Nakano Hiroshi." He pointed to Hiro who merely grunted. (A/N: It's weird writing Bad Luck's last names first like they do in Naruto)

"Good to meet you." Greeted Naruto.

And as Fujisaki stared out the window at the soon-to-be-setting sun, he wondered:

_Are pink shirts still considered manly in this world?

* * *

_

"I can hear them outside..." Sakano whimpered, now curled into a fetal position under Suguru's keyboard.

"Oh get over it. We'll just tell them Shuichi has a sore throat and can't sing and we're going to postpone the concert." K said.

"But what if they go on a rampage?" Sakano asked, shuddering at the thought of being torn to shreds by rabid fangirls.

"Don't worry, I'll subdue them." K reassured his panicky co-worker.

"ONE GUN CAN'T CONTROL THOUSANDS OF TEENAGE GIRLS!" Sakano hollered.

"I don't just have one gun." K reminded him as the sound of a helicopter could be heard above them. "Now are you going to join me on the roof or not?" and with that, K set off to get to the roof of the building so he could get in the helicopter awaiting him.

After a few moments of cowering under Suguru's keyboard, Sakano realized that being alone in a room about to be flooded by fangirls wanting a concert from their favorite boy band was rather scary and he got up before darting off to find K and join him in the helicopter.

* * *

Yeah... in case you couldn't tell, Bad Luck was supposed perform in one of those indoor theaters.

And no, I can't picture the position that Naruto and Shuichi ended up in either. I just felt like making my Naru-chan freak out.


End file.
